From the Darkness
by melz the great
Summary: Nothing could prepare them for what happened that year. The dark cloud of death casts its unforgiving shadow, but some things just cannot be denied.
1. Prologue

How does one measure the depth of understanding another person? Is it enough to look them in the eye and tell them what they want to hear? Is it enough to think that without them the world would collapse completely? Or must you go out of your way to vocalize your thoughts to make sure they are heard. You could know someone your entire life and never really know them. So then, how do you know if you truly do understand them?

Some questions where never meant to be answered.

From that faithful day where he had held her in his arms, and promised that he loved her, promised that he would do anything to bring her back to him, he had decided that he would change. No longer would he shut out the world, and no longer would he pretend that he was incapable of feeling. She had died that day. He could hardly bear it.

But like an angel from God had answered his calls, she was brought back to him. She had lived, and Roger felt as though his heart would explode from relief and happiness. He was not a religious person, but he still thanked the heaven's above for the gift that he was granted.

He refused to think of the short time that they had left together. It did not matter. All that mattered was that he was granted another chance. Another chance to prove that all the accusatory things that she had said about him were false.

But some habits were hard to break.

Roger still found it difficult to cope with the constant stream of drug usage that Mimi so desperately needed. He had, of course, hoped that after her near-death experience she would stop, but she couldn't. Roger understood how hard it was. He understood that it was almost suicide getting off the tempting high of heroin. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He told her he loved her everyday, he held her close to him and refused to let her go, merely taking pleasure in the feeling of her weak body against his own. But he wasn't sure that was enough. He became obsessed with making sure she was alright, never did he want her out of his sight, for any moment could be the last one.

Things turned back to normal from that faithful night, or as normal as they possibly could be.

Nothing could prepare him for what unfolded then.

He never saw it coming.


	2. Sunrise

The sun shone through the partially open window, casting the room in a cheerful glow. The stream of sunlight slowly worked its way around the room until its warmth finally reached Mimi's face, it glided over her softly, causing her eyelid's to flutter. Slowly her eyes opened and a small smile crossed her lips. She was grateful the day was to be one of sun. Everything seemed to be so much better in the sunlight.

She didn't sit up, but merely lay on her back and stared off into space trying to figure out what the next move would be. Suddenly, she was aware that Roger did not lie beside her. She found it odd as he was there when she fell asleep and he wasn't usually one to leave her side.

She turned her head to look to the left of her, where a small, dusty blue nightstand stood and she saw a small note with Roger's scribbled handwriting written across it. Slowly she extended her hand and picked up the note, her eyes trailing over it,

_**Mimi, **_

_**Mark called and needs help. I'll be back soon. **_

_**Roger**_

Mimi dropped the piece of paper back on the table and slowly sat up. Roger was never one to leave long, lengthy notes full of explanations. She just hoped that whatever Mark needed help with wasn't too bad and wouldn't take too long.

Slowly she stood and walked into the next, and only other room in the flat. Walking over to the fridge, she helped herself to an apple and slowly washed it, she took a small bite out of it before walking over to the couch and sitting herself down on it. In the stillness of the morning she took great refuge and didn't even feel the need to change out of her comfy pajamas in time for Roger and Mark to return.

Moving in with Roger had been discussed. Truthfully she would have liked to share a loft with him, especially since they practically lived together anyway. But in the end they had decided to keep their own apartments and merely walk up the stairway to see each other. He had told her that it was stupid to move all of her possessions up a mere flight, when they could just walk a few steps to see each other. But she knew that secretly he did not wish to leave Mark alone.

Mimi's attention was immediately focused to the doorway as she heard two angry voices and loud footsteps coming up the stairway,

"I still don't understand why you needed _my _help!" exclaimed Roger as he opened the door.

"I told you," Mark answered angrily, throwing his backpack down beside the door, "I couldn't trust anyone else to use my camera. These things are expensive. I can't afford to break it."

Roger sighed angrily and turned to face his friend, "It doesn't mean that you had to wake me up for it!"

"It was a crucial shot for my film Roger! I couldn't have gone back later. The lighting would have been completely screwed up."

Roger merely rolled his eyes and sat down beside Mimi on the couch, his tone immediately softened as he saw her, "Good morning," he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss and then looked back to where his friend was carefully putting his camera away.

Mimi said nothing about the argument which she had witnessed. Mark's documentary about their friendships in which he had entitled "Today 4 U" hadn't been a big hit for any income. No matter how good it actually was. Mark hadn't had much of a reaction to the failure of his life's work, but had merely begun to write new scripts and look for new jobs, as money was especially tight.

"Hey Mimi," Mark finally said, as if just noticing her presence in the room.

"Hey," she answered.

The phone rang shrilly from the other side of the room before they could say anything more and Mark glanced up at it, "Shouldn't you get that Roger?"

Roger looked up angrily from the couch and sighed heavily before standing up and walking over to it. As he walked he talked angrily over his shoulder, he said,

"I'm sick of screening all of your calls, Mark."

"Is the machine still broken?" Mimi asked turning to face him.

"Yeah," Mark answered, "and I'm not taking any chances. My parents could call at any time."

Roger picked up their cord phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

He was immediately silenced for a few short moments, "Yes, it's Roger."

Mimi's brow furrowed as Roger's face seemed to pale and his listening became more intent. There was no way that the person on the other end of the line could have been Mark's parents.

"What?"

Silence once again greeted the question as the person on the other end of the line spoke. Mimi looked up to Mark who merely shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean. No…Sorry…" Roger's voice then became slightly etched in anger, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to call back later."

Without another word he put the phone down and stared at it for a moment.

"Who was it?" Mark asked, walking over to pour himself a glass of water.

"No one." Roger said shortly.

Mimi watched him suspiciously for a moment, "Roger…is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Come on, you should get dressed, we're meeting up with Maureen and Joanne soon."

Nothing more was said.

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Here is the first chapter of "From the Darkness". This story should be quite the ride. This fic will be Drama/Romance/Angst...all that good stuff. I don't want to give too much away. But I hope you enjoy it, I have big plans for this. Leave me a quick note for feedback.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
